dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Eclipsxxx/War Dinos
Guide War Dinos are very powerful dinos that can be used to outrange other dinosaurs or use brute force and pure power to get through a war. This page has a list of War Dinos that can surely help you win your war. The first thing you need to know being a War Dino is that you are not immortal, as someone else in the war can counter and kill you easily. Conserve your War Dinos, and try to keep a good distance from a crowd. If you are fighting as a Mammoth, the max you can take on is at least 2 people. If you are fighting 2 people, It's recommended to have another Mammoth by your side if your fighting something large and strong like a Sauropod. Welcome to Eclipsxxx's Guide to Winning a War! If you have any suggestions, do let me know. Shantungosaurus The Shantungosaurus is a very bulky and speedy dinosaur. Standing at 2010 Health, 25 Defense, 16-20 Speed, And a decent 210 damage, this makes an OP War Dino. If there's one thing you should know, it has INSANE range, as it can outrange a Camarasaurus, which is known to have very large range. If you use a single Shant, you can kill multiple dinosaurs. It's safe to have another friend thats a Shant by your side, because you will quickly die from getting teamed upon. Always keep your distance as a Shant. You have incredible range, and you can USE that range to get by other dinos that have range. If your trying to counter Shantungosaurus, It's reccomended to brute force it, as not many things can outrange it. It's reccomended to use 2 Tyrannosaurus Rex or any sort of strong apex dinosaur to brute force your way through the shant. Mammoth Ah, the good ol' Mammoth. The former range king still makes a really good war dino, right? Of course. Having the stats of a normal Triceratops, (1800 Health, 16-20 Speed, (Remodel/Stock Triceratops does not have 16-20 Speed.) 30 Defense, and 210 Attack.) This makes a really good war dino. Why? It's hitbox is bigger for some reason, which prevents large dinosaurs like Megavore from grabbing it. It's also known to have very good range, being able to outrange plenty of dinosaurs. It's good to have more than one mammoth by your side if your fighting in a war, because you aren't the strongest there. There are plenty of other war dinos out to get your mammoth. To counter it, you need to use something like the Shantungosaurus or Camarasaurus, or of course, brute force it with multiple apex carnivores. Hybrids Hothead Megavore Due to the recent remodel, the Megavore has lost its range, and it has a very gay hitbox. So the Hothead Megavore is the best choice, considering it hasn't lost it's range, and it can still outrange alot of dinos. The hybrids are remarkably strong, and they are known to have very good range. The Megavore has 2,100 Health, 30 Defense, 12-15 Speed, and 264 Attack. A Megavore cannot combat a Barosaurus unless it's AOE is used. You need a dinosaur with 270 Damage to combat a Barosaurus. To counter this, you should use an Apatosaurus. IT IS NOT RECCOMENDED TO USE THE HYBRIDS AGAINST THE APATOSAURUS OR BLACKODILE, AS THEY CAN OUTRANGE ALL 3 OF THEM. AVINYCHUS NOT COUNTED FOR BLACKODILE. Albino Terror Wow, the Indominus Rex! This would clearly make a good war dino. It stands at 1,800 Health, 35 Defense, 14-17 Speed, and 270 Attack. It's known to have very good range, and decent bleed, too. Albino can be used for range or brute force. It's like a buffed rex. It's not recommended to use mammoth against these, as they have the same health, but they have much less damage, and you can get ranged and killed very quickly. Instead, use a Hothead Megavore, as it can kill an Albino with brute force. If you don't have that, use an Apatosaurus. Avinychus The newest of the 3 Hybrids. The Avinychus had recently gotten a range and minor defense nerf, so in a war, It's recommended to use a Glass Avinychus. The Glass Avinychus kept its range, (Both avinychus's lost their defense.) as it has 30 Defense, 288 Attack, 1710 Health, and 16-20 Speed. The Glass Avinychus has the same stats as the normal Avinychus, but it kept it's range. It's range is absolutely insane. The normal Avinychus has good range, but Glass is better. (Correct me if I'm wrong.) You can still use normal Avinychus though. To counter this nimble hybrid, use at least 2-4 Gargoyle Hatzegopteryx's. They do insane bleed, (depends on the dinosaur you're fighting) and they are decently strong. The Avinychus can glide, making it tricky to kill, so experiment. Hybrids subcategory ends here. Camarasaurus A newer remodel. The new remodel for the Cam has insane range, and good health. It does a whopping 270 Damage, 2700 Health, 15 Defense, and 13-16 Speed. Fast for a sauropod. It's undersized, though. The Camara has a HUGE role in wars. You should never take on 2, as you will die INSTANTLY. Instead, take them on 1 by 1 with a shant. It's good to have a friend by your side for this, as it's dangerous to take a cam head on. Apex Carnivores These dinosaurs use sheer force and pure power to rip through wars. These are a list of some of them. (Hybrids not included, they have their own category.) Tyrannosaurus Rex The number 1 apex around the late cretaceous period. This dinosaur recently got a remodel, giving it good range, and of course, it's known for its brute force. Standing at 270 Damage, 1680 health, 10 Defense, and 15-18 Speed, this makes a decent war dino. It's advised to have more than one Rex by your side, as you need to keep your overconfidence at bay, you are not immortal. Keep a good distance from tanky herbivores like Shant's, as they can outrange you. Having a Giga or Mapu by your side helps quite a bit. To counter these, It's advised to use 2 mammoths, you will surely win, as you can outrange the Tyrannosaurus. If your trying to outrange the Mammoth itself, KEEP YOUR DISTANCE. Number 1 rule for tanky herbivores. Mapusaurus A fairly newer apex recently added to the game, standing at 252 Damage, 10 Defense, and it is decently fast, having 16-20 Speed, and 1662 Health. It has decent range, but you should always have at least another by your side. One mapu can kill a few dinosaurs, but It becomes trouble when it faces against dinosaurs like the Megavore. It can take on an Albino Terror head to head, but the albino can outrange it. If you're fighting an albino, you need to go where it can't range you. Giganotosaurus One of the most dangerous theropods to live in the late cretaceous. Standing at 1650 Health, 240 Damage, 10 defense, and 17/21 speed, this dinosaur makes a very good War Dino. First of all, it's pretty fast, being able to outrun most theropods. It's range also contributes to that. One thing to know as a giga is that if you are fighting tanky herbivores like the triceratops, you need to keep your RANGE. That's what makes this great for wars. Having another by your side helps alot. Apex subcategory ends here. Acrocanthosaurus A recent remodel. This dinosaur got a mega-buff. It's widely used in wars due to its massive bleed and good range. Standing at 1590 Health, 198 Damage, 10 Defense, and 16-20 Speed, it does make a pretty good war dino. Even rivaling the infamous Spinosaurus in bleed. You might want to have at least 2 more Acrocanthosauruses by your side. It doesnt have very high attack and it's not good to fight a tanky dinosaur without help. To counter this, you need to use a tanky herbivore like Triceratops. Easy win. Early Winter Frost Sauroposeidon You might be wondering: "Why not the regular?" Because this preferrably has larger range. Standing at a whopping 3000 Health, 300 Damage, 15 Defense, and 11-13 Speed, This makes a great war dino because of it's range. It can outrange a Megavore Without getting hit. To counter this, you need to use at least 2 Hothead Megavores.Or at least any other apex.Make sure you don't get hit. This thing does a huge 300 damage. Puertasaurus A very large sauropod from the cretaceous period. This relatively strong dinosaur has a goddamn 3600 Health, 360 Damage, 15 Defense, and 10-12 Speed. Being barely faster than theBarosaurus, this dinosaur is great for wars due to its bulky physique, not to mention its attack range. You'll need to gather all of your war members to counter this thing. It's pretty clear that something with that much health will be easy to kill. Or use a Movie Brachiosaurus, but it will be harder. Movie Brachiosaurus AKA Godfather range.. This makes a godly war dino. It has higher defense than the regular Brachiosaurus. 2700 Health, 15 Defense, 252 Damage, and 12-15 Speed. It's attack range is larger than the dinosaur itself. Having a large attack range doesn't mean you should be dumb and charge directly at albino terrors and megavore's. If you have range, keep your distance. To counter this, use a Puertasaurus. Apatosaurus A recent remodel has caused the Apatosaurus to be a very tanky and formidable Sauropod/War Dino. It's range has spiked, as well as it's stats. 2730 Health, 270 Damage, 10 Defense, and 12-15 Speed. It's ''EXTREMELY ''deadly to encounter at a war. Due to it's large range and bulky physique, this makes a very good war dino. If you have at least another by your side, you can dominate the war. Another thing to fear is that it's widely used. To counter this, use 2-3 Eotriceratops. If you use ONE Eotriceratops, you will quickly die. But if you use it RIGHT, you won't die. I fought an Eotriceratops as an Apatosaurus once, and I was left at red. But he was dead. Be careful with the Apato. Eotriceratops Practically a nerfed Triceratops. It's preferrably good for wars because of its undeniably massive range. Again, it's widely used. Be careful with this. It's a tanky herbivore. 1740 Health, 25 Defense, 15-18 Speed, and 192 Attack. It can also bleed, so that's another perk. Just because you have large range doesn't mean you get to try and take on tanky carnivores like Tyrannosaurus Rex. To counter this, it's advised to use an Apatosaurus or a Mammoth. If used right, you can quickly kill one. Category:Blog posts